Alchemy Recipes
The Recipes tab under the Alchemy section of your Keep allows you to create a hodgepodge of things. Here you can create Equipment, Magic, Soldiers, and Generals. Alchemy Obtained by Gifting Obtainable Ice Orb *The Ice Orb is created by combining all 5 Ice Shards (collected from receiving Mystery Ice Artifact gifts). * An Amulet (4 attack, 4 defense) * The Ice Orb is also an alchemical component, used to summon Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental. Ring of Ember *The Ring of Ember is created by combining 2 Metal Rings, 2 Ruby Ores, and 2 Dragon Ashes *An Amulet (5 attack, 2 defense) Glacial Blade *The Glacial Blade is created by combining an Ancient Frost Hilt, Mithril Bars, and Ancient Frozen Gems *A Weapon (6 attack, 3 defense) Earth Orb * Earth Orb is created by combining all 4 Earth Shards (collected from receiving Mystery Earth gifts). * An Amulet (3 attack, 4 defense) * The Earth Orb is also an alchemical component, used to summon Genesis, The Earth Elemental. Mystic Armor * The Mystic Armor is created by combining 2 Magic Mushrooms, 2 Silver Bars and a Rusty Armor. * An Armor (2 attack, 5 defense) * The Mystic Armor is also an alchemical component, which was once used with Drake Helm to start Deathrune Siege raid. Drake Helm * The Drake Helm is created by combining 2 Gold Bars, 2 Dragon Tooth Amulets and a Rusted Helm. * A Helmet (4 attack, 3 defense) * The Drake Helm is also an alchemical component, used to start Deathrune Siege raid. Morningstar * The Morningstar is created by combining 2 Sun Amulets, 2 Hour Glasses and a Silver Mace. * A Weapon (3 attack, 7 defense) Frost Tear Dagger * The Frost Tear Dagger is created by combining 2 Blue Lotus Petals, 2 Frost Tear Jewels and a Frost Dagger. * An Off-hand (5 attack, 5 defense) Golden Hand * The Golden Hand is created by combining 2 Green Emerald Shard 1, 2 Green Emerald Shard 2, and Rusty Gloves (received from the Mystery Armor gift). * A Gauntlet (2 attack, 5 defense) Whisper Bow * The Whisper Bow is created by combining 2 Wolf Helms, 2 Feral Armors and 2 Feral Staffs (received from the Mystery Druid Item gift). * A Weapon (6 attack, 4 defense) Poseidons Horn * Poseidons Horn is created by combining all 6 Conch Shards (collected from receiving Mystery Treasure gifts). * An Amulet (7 attack, 3 defense) * The Poseidons Horn is also an alchemical component, previously used to summon Sea Serpents. Serpentine Shield * The Serpentine shield is created by combining all 4 Shield Shards (collected from receiving Mystery Relics gifts), and by collecting Gold and Red dragon eggs (collected from receiving Dragon Eggs gifts). * An Off-Hand (4 attack, 6 defense) * The Serpentine Shield is also an alchemical component, used to summon Cronus, The World Hydra . Unobtainable Trident of the Deep * The Trident of the Deep was created by combining all 5 Trident Shards (collected from receiving Mystery of the Deep gifts). * The origin of the 5 Trident Shards, Mystery of the Deep, is discontinued and currently have no known way to get the pieces. * A Weapon (6 attack, 3 defense) * The Trident of the Deep is also an alchemical component, which was once used to help summon Sea Serpents. Dragonbane * The Dragonbane sword was created by combining all 6 pieces of the Dragonbane. * The origin of the 6 pieces of Dragonbane is the Mystery Artifact, which is no longer available. There is a "Mystery Artifact" gift that is available to give. However, the currently available "Mystery Artifact" will give pieces of the Morningstar, and NOT the Dragonbane. * A Weapon (5 attack, 5 defense) * The Dragonbane is also an alchemical component, which was once used to help summon Dragons. Angelica, the Angel Knight * To summon Angelica, the Angel Knight, you had to combine: 2 Angelic Blessing, 2 Heroes Resolve, and 2 Angelic Plate. * Angelica was only available from December 22, '09 until January 6, '10. * Initial Battle stats: 7 Attack / 5 Defense. Dragon Charm * The Dragon Charm is created by combining: 3 Fairy Dust, 2 Feathers, and 2 Dragon Blood. * The origin of the alchemy components, Mystery Scroll, is discontinued and currently have no known way to get the components. * A Spell (3 attack, 1 defense) * The Dragon Charm used to be an alchemical component, which was once used to summon Dragons. Alchemy Obtained From Monster Battles Weapons Avenger * The Avenger is created by combining 150 Orc War Axes (received from Battle of the Dark Legion loot). * Battle stats: 14 Attack / 0 Defense Judgement * The Judgement is created by combining 25 Ironhart's Mights (received from Battle of the Dark Legion loot). * Battle stats: 10 Attack / 5 Defense * The Judgement is also an alchemical component, used to make the Holy Plate. Excalibur * The Excalibur is created by combining Star Metal, Star Crystals, 2 Star Fire, Amulet of Cefka, and Holy Avenger. * Battle stats: 25 Attack / 12 Defense * Unlike all other weapon alchemy, the option to make more Excalibur will disappear once you created an Excalibur. * Amulet of Cefka can still be obtained after creating, by doing the Mephistopheles quest again. However, Holy Avenger will be capped at 0. Helmet Helm of Dragon Power * The Helm of Dragon Power is created by combining: Dragon Talon, Dragon Scale, Wall of Fire, and Jewel of Fire. * Battle stats: 30 Attack / 30 Defense * The Helm of Dragon Power is one of the only items in the game that has amazingly high attack and defense power and has the ability to be farmed. Theoretically, if you fight enough dragons to gain the necessary components, you can bring 501 (or more) of these things with you into battle. Armor Holy Plate * The Holy Plate is created by combining: Four Judgement, Pauldrons of Light, 2 Holy Gauntlets, and Defender. * Battle stats: 18 Attack / 20 Defense * The Holy Plate was, for a time, the armor with the highest attack value. The Deathrune Hellplate has the same attack, but more defense (7 more), so indirectly it will have a better attack, for the 70% of defense being attack bonus. It can be farmed (as the Helm Of Dragon power above) by defeating the dark legion battle. Magic Atlantean Forcefield * The Atlantean Forcefield is created by combining: Atlantean Gauntlet, Atlantean Spear, Atlantean Armor, and Atlantean Shield. * Battle stats: 10 Attack / 17 Defense General Keira, the Dread Knight * To summon Keira, the Dread Knight as a general, you must combine: The Dreadnought, Dreadnought Greatsword, Dreadnought Horns, Dreadnought Plate, Demon Strength, and Keira's Soul. * These 6 items can be acquired by slaying Keira (the monster), but the Demon Strength can also be acquired by slaying Lotus Ravenmoore and on Deathrune Siege (Advanced Campaign). * Initial battle stats: 15 Attack / 23 Defense. Leon Ironhart * To summon Leon Ironhart, you must combine: Paladin's Oath, 2 Oathkeeper, 2 Pauldrons of Light, 2 Holy Gauntlets, and a Defender. * All the items required to summon Leon Ironhart can be obtained from beating the Battle of the Dark Legion. * Initial battle stats: 13 Attack / 17 Defense. Soldiers Cronus, The World Hydra * To create Cronus, The World Hydra (the soldier), you must combine the five Hydra heads: Rhea, Epimetheus, Tethys, Atlas, and Prometheus. All of which drop from defeating Cronus, The World Hydra (the monster). * Battle stats: 60 Attack / 60 Defense * This is the second best soldier available. * With enough time and patience, it is possible to get 501 (or more) Cronus' in your army. Spartan Phalanx * To create the Spartan Phalanx, you must combine: 300 Spartan Warriors. * Battle stats: 70 Attack / 70 Defense * This is the best soldier available. * While it IS possible to have 501 Spartan Phalanxes in your army, to achieve this feat, assuming you get 1 from every Sea Serpent you fight and fight 3 Sea Serpents a day, it will take roughly 137 years, and 2 months (including leap years) to get the 501st Phalanx. On behalf of the Castle Age wiki, we would like to remind everyone that Castle Age is just a game, and recommend that you do '''not '''bankrupt yourself buying stamina refills from the Oracle when attempting this feat. * Despite many rumors, if your army of Spartan Phalanxes are defeated, you are not avenged by any Athenians. Alchemy Obtained from Raids Please add more detail if you know it. Magic Deadly Strike * To acquire Deadly Strike, you must combine: 200 Battle Hearts * Battle Hearts can only be acquired by participating in raids through your battle page. * Battle stats: 2 Attack / 1 Defense Invulnerability * To acquire the Invulnerability spell, you must combine: 2000 Battle Hearts * Battle Hearts can only be acquired by participating in raids through your battle page. * Battle stats: 5 Attack / 5 Defense Gloves Tempered Steel * To acquire the Tempered Steel gauntlets, you must combine: 10000 Battle Hearts * Battle Hearts can only be acquired by participating in raids through your battle page. * Battle stats: 6 Attack / 5 Defense General Chase * To summon Chase as a general, you must combine: 25000 Battle Hearts * Battle Hearts can only be acquired by participating in raids through your battle page. * Initial battle stats: 17 Attack / 13 Defense. * Special Ability: Increase max army by +5 per level (506, 511, 516, 521) Alchemy obtained from Quests Cartigan * To summon Cartigan, you must combine: 3 Sword of the Faithless, 3 Crystals of Lament, and 3 Soul Eaters. All of these can be obtained in random encounters by doing quests in the Underworld. * Initial battle stats: 16 Attack / 15 Defense. * Special Ability: Increase Player Attack by +1 per level Notes *The Spartan Phalanx requiring 300 spartan warriors is a reference to the Battle of Thermopylae, where 300 Spartan soldiers held off hundreds of thousands of invading Persian forces for days. *Once you have created a general through alchemy, the option to make more disappears from the Alchemy page. Category:Keep